


Beneathe The Temestuous Aqua Sky

by AuddaxEnderDragon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Playing up finns fear of sharks, Polyamory, and my fear of deep water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuddaxEnderDragon/pseuds/AuddaxEnderDragon
Summary: Finn and his boyfriends go to the aquarium. It was not a good idea.~~~~~Title from Thalassophobia by Cheyenne Collins
Relationships: F1NN5TER (video blogging rpf)/Jacob | Zelk (Video Blogging RPF)/ Arran | JustVurb
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Beneathe The Temestuous Aqua Sky

Sure, Finn enjoyed dresses and makeup, and liked wearing heels and more “feminine” clothes, but he was a man. A manly man. The manliest man to ever man.

He could deal with one aquarium for his boyfriends. The sharks were horrifying, but he had his boyfriends by his side, and he needed to be the manliest man for them. The deep water and glass that opened up windows to the empty blue were terrifying, and the darkness in some tanks wasn’t helping. 

Vurb smiled up at him when they passed the tank of jellyfish. They were little moon jellies, about the size of Finn’s hand, and emitting a pale pink glow. They slowly moved around their tank, pulsating with the effort. Vurb put his hand on the glass, watching the jellies slowly scatter. Vurb snickered at the jellyfish.

“Little guys,” Finn heard Zelk whisper. He instinctively jumped.

“You ok?” Vurb asked, turning to his boyfriend. “You’re a little jumpy.”

“I’m fine,” Finn said. “Let’s keep going.”

Now, Finn did not tell his boyfriends about his fear of sharks and the ocean. He lives in Britain for goodness sake! The beaches were too cold to ever go swimming and Finn preferred to tan. It never came up in conversation. 

Until Zelk brought up the aquarium date idea. Of course Vurb was ecstatic, the shorter man had a soft spot for sea slugs. Finn just couldn't say no. So now he was trapped between his two boyfriends, dreading the moment that Vurb gets bored of the jellies and wants to see the sharks. At least great whites were impossible to keep in aquariums. 

Like Finn predicted, Vurb soon got bored of the jellies, wanting to press forward to see his precious nudibranchs. The shark room was in between where the three were and Vurb’s goal. Finn could do this, just walk through the room, and see the little sea slugs. It would be easy. Quick, and easy. Nothing could go wrong. He was safe. The blue light made him uneasy, but he had his boyfriends. He would be fine. 

The door to the shark room imitated the doors on old pirate ships, and a faux bite was taken from the corner. It did little to help with Finn’s unease. 

The shark room was well lit, and a light blue glow was cast over it. One of the walls was pure glass, opening up into a large tank. On the floor were three portholes, about a meter in diameter, that showed the floor of the tank. Some irrational part of Finn’s brain told him it would collapse beneath him, plunging him into the water. Little kids danced on the glass, but Finn could do nothing but pity them, invisible to the horrors beneath the waves.

He turned his attention back to the tank. It was deep, and not including what was below him, it was around 6 meters tall. Finn could see the dark shapes in the water, and he instinctively grabbed Vurb’s hand tighter. Yet, Vurb did not understand the gesture. 

He pulled Finn toward the tank, rattling off species. 

“That’s a hammerhead, oh, and those are nurse sharks-”

Vurb’s voice became a monotonous drone as Finn watched one particular shark. It was a hammerhead. Finn watched as it leisurely swam along. Dark eyes watched the human from the blue depths. The blue-gray shark matched the water, making it fade into the gallons upon gallons of pressure. Finn didn’t know what would kill him quicker, the deadly teeth, crushing weight, or the water that would fill his lungs.

Finn closed his eyes and leaned down to Vurb’s ear.

“I need to pee, I’ll be back,” He whispered. Vurb frowned, but let him go. Finn rushed to the restroom, not caring which gender one he entered. It seems he entered the women’s as a lady was standing in the mirror, fixing her makeup. Finn smiled and nodded at her, but she didn’t smile back.

“What’s wrong, dear?” She asked him.

“I don’t like it,” Finn said, not caring that she would hear how deep his voice sounded. “I’m scared of deep water and I didn’t tell my boyfriends and we’re on a date and-”

She only laughed. 

“I get you, my youngest hates the aquarium,” She said. “I left her with a sitter, but I don’t think you can do that.”

She smiled at him again, it was a motherly smile. Finn felt comforted by her slightly wrinkled skin and soft eyes.

“Before I trusted my sitter I would tell her that the glass kept her safe. I don’t know if it’ll work for you, but it's worth a shot.”

Finn thanked her when she left. He splashed some of the water from the faucet on his face. It was a relief from the hard smell of the salt water. Finn looked up into the mirror. He wore minimal makeup today, but what he wore was waterproof. At least if he got eaten, he’d be hot. 

Finn walked out the restroom, to where Zelk and Vurb were waiting by the shark room exit.

Vurb waved, and grabbed his hand, probably speaking to him, but Finn couldn’t hear him over the noise of the crowd. 

The hammerhead watched him as he left the room to go see the slugs, never shifting its gaze. 

The rest of the date went smoothly, having gotten the worst part over with. The nudibranchs were very colorful, and the little sea slugs had lots of personality. They even stopped at the gift shop, and the three of them got matching sea slug plushies. It was a nice night, and the three fell asleep quickly, just barely able to get out of their day clothes.

Finn crashed into the bed, and the waves beneath. They battered him, pushing against him from all sides. He could no longer tell which way was up or down, and was at the mercy of the powerful water. He tried to open his eyes, but the salt burned them. He tried to scream, but the beating of the waves pushed him farther under, to where the water was still. 

Finn sank, finally knowing which way was up. He watched as the streams of light that filtered through the surface became more and more scarce. The water was an inky black, that filled all of his body, until he was one with the crushing waves. 

Finn reached to the surface, to anyone willing to save him, but nothing grabbed his desperate hand. Well, nothing  _ human _ . The hammerhead shark swam toward him, toward his arm, opening its jaws wide and snap-

“Finn!” Vurb shouted. He was straddling Finn, arms on either side of his head. Zelk was on Finn’s right, watching the man with concern. When Vurb saw that Finn was awake, he collapsed onto the taller man’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. “You were shaking and crying.”

“Are you ok?” Zelk asked. Finn felt tears trail down his face. He just shook his head and buried it in Vurb’s neck. “You had a nightmare, right?”

Finn nodded. He felt Zelk scoot in closer, peppering kisses to his head and neck. 

“It’s ok, baby,” Zelk said. “We’re here.”

“I’m not letting go,” Vurb said. “You and your toes are mine.”

The laugh that came from Finn was weak, and he felt Vurb kiss his forehead.

“Go to sleep,” Zelk said.

Finn did not, the image of the shark with its jaws wide kept him awake. What he did do, was hold his boyfriends into the night, and, when he passed out at 6pm the next day, they did not question it.

They didn’t go to the aquarium after that.


End file.
